1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for removing flash from molded products, such as synthetic resin products, rubber products and so forth. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for automatically re"moving flash from molded products.
2. Description of the Background Art
One of the conventional flash removing device has been disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model First (unexamined) Publication (Jikkai) Showa 57-196528. The publication discloses a manually operable flash removing tool for removing flash of resin product. The device has a biffurcated cutter edge with a heater for heating the cutter edge. The cutter edge is formed into essentially V-shaped configuration in order to guide the flash to be cut.
Though such flash removing tool can be conveniently used for removing flash on the molded or formed resin or rubber products, it requires manual operation for performing flash removal. Manual operation tends to fluctuates cutting position of the flash and force of exert on the tool for varying smoothness on the finished surface. Therefore, such manually operable flash removing tool is less efficient and cannot exhibit satisfactorily high yield. Furthermore, such conventional flash removing tool requires relatively high skill for successfully removing flash and providing satisfactorily smooth outer surface of the resin or rubber products.